


The Morning that Follows

by umidra



Series: Leafyishere (Calvin) Works [3]
Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Leafyishere - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, calvin being problematic and not letting you leave, what a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umidra/pseuds/umidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>It's impossible to leave once he makes up his mind.</p>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning that Follows

Mornings were cozy, comfortable affairs for you. You often found yourself waking up late in the morning after an extremely late night of cram studying, staying in bed until you forced yourself off your ass and to class. You were grateful for any moment of sleep you were able to get.

Also the fact that your first class was at 2 P.M. put you in a good mood, because it meant you could sleep in pretty late. College life, y'know?

Generally, mornings were quiet. Your dorm mate was out of the apartment early because of her 9 A.M. class, so the two of you generally didn't interact until late afternoon. Lucky for you, since she was utterly irascible in the mornings.

Groggily, you took in a slow inhale, stretching your arms above your head, giving out a soft yawn. Rubbing your eyes, you turned your head to glance at your bedside table, struggling to focus on the numbers glaring boldly back at you. 

**11:34 A.M.**

Siging heavily and closing your eyes again, you slapped a hand to your forehead. Class started at 2, and it took you an hour to get ready to go. Your arms and legs felt heavy from not using them for so long. You were really REALLY unmotivated today. But you had a really important review session you had to go to for the Psychology class you were in, and as of right now your grade in that class sucked complete ass. 

With another heavy sigh, you go to sit up, only to struggle again. Well actually—you couldn't sit up. Confused, you tried squirming, only to feel a pressure on your stomach tighten. You hadn't felt it before since you'd been so groggy... What was that—

_Oh..._

You'd forgotten.

" _Cal_ , I _need_ to get up..."

Your voice was gravelly from just waking up. The man beside you lay unresponsive to your question, instead pulling you close to him. He intertwined his legs around yours, burying his face into the nape of your neck.

"Cal..." You sighed, unable to hide the smile on your face when you felt his lips pattern little kisses on your neck.

"Stay here." He murmured throatily, coughing immediately after.

He cleared his throat, speaking softly as a means to ~~seduce~~ keep you in bed. You were just about to give in when you remembered your dying psychology grade.

" _Calvin, **no**._ "

You tug your legs away and turn around in his arms to tell him off, but your faces were centimeters away from each other. In hindsight it was a terrible decision, because once you were facing him, he gave you that crooked sleepy eyed smile that you loved so much. 

It really was a weakness of yours.

"It'd be better if you stayed here with me, yeah?"

His voice was still a little raspy, but it sent shivers down your spine. Your eyes were lost in his still half open brown orbs, but the smirk on his face said it all. He knew he had you.

He pulls your lower halves together, intertwining your legs and wrapping his arms around your torso. You feebly attempt to free yourself, but he crashes his lips onto yours. And instantly, you melt.

* * *

"I got a fucking 63 on the final exam."

Calvin's features scrunch up, and he lets out his wheezy little laugh, coughing his lungs out the next second. He's still in his pajamas when you slam the door behind you, throwing your backpack on the floor.

"I'll make it up to you." He wheezes out, giving you that beaming smile, opening up his arms to give you a hug. Your anger dissipates _just_ a little, because the glint in his eyes promises you nothing less than the best as you wrap yourself in his warm embrace.


End file.
